fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juli Cobalt
Juli Cobalt (ユリ コバルト yuri kobaruto'):' is one of the most powerful wizards of the Archer's Cross guild and a potential S Class candidate, she joined the guild along with her older sister Asora Cobalt. She is a talented and powerful wizard, According to her master Valencia Morningheart "She has the potential to become a powerful wizard someday". She is also the newest and youngest member of the Ten Wizard Saints but hold that title with honor. She became a wizard saint to take the place of Tenzo Kuruma after he and his guild declared war on the Warrior Angel Guild. She Appearance Juli is a young girl with a slim body with milky white with a hint of purple skin, lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, and red eyes. She wears a red headband on her forehead and has an unusual feature of pointy ears. She wears obsidian half-armour, which covered her chest and had a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same colour beneath the armor. She wears obsidian elbow warmers connected to a red thread that connects the elbow warmers to her her armor. She wears violet colored open finger gloves. A thin, black sheath is hung on her waist. She wears long boots with yellow lines around the foot area Juli is a very beautiful girl and is mostly the center of attraction to most of the boys she meets, for they always call her either cute, adorable, or very attractive. Some people mistakenly referred to her as a contestant of Miss Fiore in the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. In her guild her guild mates sometimes say she looks really adorable when she's either being childish, sleeping, or even when she's having fun in a battle. On her right waist is her white colored guild mark. On the back of her armor in the collar area is her Ten Wizard Saints emblem that is covered over by her hair. Personality Juli is cheerful and high-spirited, she always has a smile on her face, she likes to have fun and goof off as she enjoys her time with her guild mates. She can be calm when she wants to be but even then she can easily get excited. Most of her guild mates think of her as a child for all her running around and having fun as she easily gets tired and fall asleep just by that. She is addicted to battles and cant resist to head over to it and watch them as soon as she hears or see one, although she doesn't go looking for a fight she will not turn down a chance to fight. In battle she is always pumped up to fight and is always ready for action. In a bad situation she will get serious when she has to and when she does she's like a different person one who's focussed on the problem and will not get distracted or goof of, it was for this reason the Magic Council deemed her worthy to be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. When she first learned magic Juli became obsessed with wizardry. She loved the idea of becoming a wizard and learning magic and thought it would be a blast and soaked it in like a sponge. She became a very talented wizard fast and has grown to love fighting others in a test of strength. She loves her guild and everyone in it but she loves her sister Asora Cobalt the most. She wants to protect everyone and doesn't want anything to change within the guild. She looks up to her guild master Valencia Morningheart as a mother figure and as a powerful wizard. In battle she relies on quick movement, not giving her opponents time to recover and throughout the battle she studies how her opponents defend and will quickly think of a way around it or use their defense to her advantage. She has a strong will to protect her sister no matter what and will sometimes get distracted in her fight if she ever gets hurt, which leaves her open to attack. She has been chosen to be the newest member of the Ten Wizard Saints which took her by surprise, but she holds her title with honor and wants to live up to her title. She looks up to the other Wizards Saints as her heroes even before she was given the title and hopes to be as good as them one day. When she encounters one of them or a bunch of them all together she becomes so excited that she cant get a single word out. If she ever faces one of them she will be totally nervous, doubting herself if she is good enough or not to be a match for them, if that happens she thinks about her guild mates and they give her the courage to face them. Being the youngest and newest member to the Saints she has a lot of learning to do. History When Juli was 6 years old she grew up in small village with her parents and her older sister Asora. She and her family were bullied for most of her life because of the unusual feature of pointy ears, accusing them of being some sort of demons or something. Most of the citizens avoided her, while others tried to beat her up, in which case her sister would step in to protect her. Her family has lived this life for generations, no matter where they go they will always be treated the same and she hatted it, all she wanted to do was make friends. One night the citizens of the village gathered together to form an angry mob to run out or eliminate them. As they approached their house, Juli's parents showed them a secret passage leading to the forest uphill, outside the village. They suggest she and Asora would go for it was to small for her parents to fit. Juli declined saying she will not leave them. The villagers banged on the door and tried to break the wood blocking the windows to try to get in. Asora realized they had no choice as her eyes began to tear up, so she grabbed Juli and carried her threw the hole. Juli cried out trying to break free from her sisters grip screaming for her parents and trying to reach for them as the door to the passage was closed. Juli and Asora came out from under a huge rock up the hill, in the forest, on the side of the village. When they both came out they could see their house from where they were, they were both shocked to see their house was on fire, Juli couldn't look away and tears were flowing out like a river. They heard the villagers cheering as they all scattered running looking into other houses, Although Juli didn't know it back then but they were looking for them. Asora knew what they were up to and grabbed Juli's wrist and ran in the opposite direction. They ran threw the forest trying to get away. They could hear the sound of the villagers as well as see the light from their torches chasing them. They kept running trying to get away from them and came across a ledge to river with very fast currents with a log as a bridge, the river was far down and Juli was scared of heights so was scared to cross the log. Asora looked back and noticed they had no time to stop for this. She picked up Juli and placed her on the log so that she could get on as well. She grabbed Julis hands and tried to cheer her up saying they'll cross it together. Asora was holding on to her hands and both slowly walked to get across the log. As they got half way some villagers appeared on that side with torches and pit forks blocking that side, Asora looked back and the villagers chasing them was blocking the other side. They had no chance of escape. One of the villagers in both sides of the log put one foot on it and when they did Juli screamed and panicked, doing cause her to lose her balance and fell off the log taking Asora with her and plummeted into the rushing river. The villagers knew they couldn't live threw that fall so with their work completed walked back home. It turns out they lived threw that fall but the rushing currents of the river were to strong for them all they could do was follow the current. Of course Asora and Juli tried to fight the current but they couldn't even move let alone swim up to the top for air. As they were flowing Asora was grabbing Juli tight, she never let her go since they both stepped on that log and was holding her tight so she wouldn't lose her grip. They eventually came to a water fall and fell into a peacefully flowing lake. They both swam up and took in a huge breath of air. Asora wondered if Juli was ok and she responded saying she was and asked the same thing to her, Asora ignored her and looked around to see where they were. She noticed a small house not far away with piles of laundry hanging by a rope that was meant for drying. The home owner was fast asleep in his house so Asora went ahead and took some dry clothes for them to change into and some cloaks with hoods to hide their pointy ears. Juli didn't think it was a good idea to steal them but Asora had no choice. The man suddenly burst out his door and shined a flashlight lacrima at them yelling at them to put the clothes back. Asora and Juli panicked and ran off dropping all the clothes but the cloaks and ran to a near by village to hide. After arriving from the village everyone was asleep so they were safe for now. Juli was still sad over what happened to them so Asora tried to cheer her up. Asora told her that if they want to survive they have to stick together, she also tried to make her know that they have to steal in order to live. She was convinced and agreed to what her older sister said even though she knew it was wrong. They both put their cloaks on and tried to find a place for shelter. 12 years have past and Juli has gotten used to stealing and have become an expert at taking stuff. She dashed past a fruit stand and stole a couple of fruits before the owner could notice and she ran off with a smile on her face as if she's having fun pretending to be sneaky. Asora was very used to it as well but she wasn't as happy as Juli was. They both ran back to their hideout and placed what they just took and put it in their stash of stolen goods. Juli decided they should look threw what they got and find something they like and keep it to hang on to. Asora liked the idea and both went threw their stuff. Juli pull outs a long, obsidian sword that she stool from a swordsmen that was passing by not to long ago and picked that cause she likes the way it glows when she holds, Asora picked a white dagger that she took from a small squad of royal knights. As the sun went down they both played until they fell asleep. The next day the two went off go get some food just as always. They dash threw different stands secretly snatching any food they could. Juli came up to a store that she thought she would have fun trying to take cause they have the tastiest fruit ever grown but the price was huge hardly anyone could buy it. The store had three owners watching every side which would make it hard to dash by unnoticed. Asora caught her and said it was to risky but Juli calmed her and said she had a plan and gabbed a piece of meat they took. She went somewhere hidden so no one could see them. She then waited for a chance to slip it by them and when all three of them turned their heads the found a gap and threw the meat towards them and landed behind them before they turned their heads back. The sudden splat made them all turn around, while they were she dashed over to the stand and grabbed as many fruit she could. When she had enough she tried to run away, however she got a strange feeling and looked over and saw a beautiful women with long blue hair. Juli sensed something odd about her, and she could tell the women watched her as she took the fruit. The distraction caused her to trip and fall splatting the fruit everywhere, making the three owners turn around and saw her on the ground with their fruit. They grew mad and chased her down as Juli try to run away from them. Asora followed after her. Juli soon came across a dead end with no way to escape as the three man slowly approached her getting ready to fight her, Asora step in-between them acting as a shield saying they will not hurt her sister. The men approached them and beat both of them up to the point where they had enough and the men walked away. Asora grabbed Juli and placed her on her lap as she leaned against the wall, they were both worn out, had scratches everywhere and their cloaks were torn. Juli began to cry again saying she cant live like this anymore and wants everything to go back to the happy moments she had. Asora didn't know what to say for she felt the same way. Asora then noticed someone was approaching, she quickly stood up and grabbed the dagger she didn't know how to use out. Juli looked over and saw the blue hair women from before standing there. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: Juli's main magic. With the magic sword she wields, Juli is able to infuse her Ethernano into the sword and release magical powers of a different element of her choosing. This allows her great offensive or defensive attacks. She can even use the magic powers to increase the power of her attacks with her sword, dealing greater damage then normal. When magic power is being released from her sword it appears as a violet color. * Fire Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release fire from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. The fire around her sword will not only cut her target but burn them as well, making their cut sting badly. She is also about to release the fire towards the target as a type of blast. ** Burst: Fire is wrapped around the blade of the sword. When Juli slashed the target wit it the fire will then explode on the target, dealing them damage. The shockwave of the explosion has proven to be good enough to send Juli flying back. ** * Lightning Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release lightning from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. The lightning increases the sharpness of the blade giving it extreme cutting power, it also numbs the target it cuts and shocks them as well. ** Burst Stream: * Water Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release water from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. The water flows smoothly out of the sword and can quickly become a incredible weapon for her to use. She can use this magic and combine it with her sisters or other water wizards to form an even greater attack. ** Water Slice: ** Water Shield: ** Water Pulse: * Wind Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release wind from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. ** Wind Slash: * Earth Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to turn the blade of the sword into stone which will increase the swords defenses making it harder however doing so covers the blade making it unable to cut her targets. The sword is then easily able to smash her targets with heavy strong attacks. ** Earthquake: * Light Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release light from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. ** Burst Light: * Darkness Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release darkness from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. ** Dark Fog: * Ice Blade: After infusing her magic energy into her sword she is able to release ice from the sword and manipulate it however she wishes. Magic Wings: Juli has master control of her Ethernano that she is able to manipulate it. By concentrating she is able to release black wings on her back made entirely out of magic energy. The wings allow her to fly at an incredible speed, however in order to keep her wings out she must be concentrating at all times in order to keep the magic that makes the wings steady, should she even lose her concentration the magic energy making her wings will lose control and then pop, which will make her plummet to the ground. Enhance Strength: Immense Endurance: Incredible Durability: Immense Reflexes: Immense Speed: Keen Intellect: Immense Magical Power: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Weapons Magic Sword: Juli carries a a long, obsidian sword with a two spikes on the edge where the hilt is supposed to be, and a black grip. She has proven great swordsmanship with it and her sword weighs a ton but she can wield as if its light as a feather. Because of the weight the sword is very dense and will not be broken easily. The sword can naturally take in her Ethernano and release it however she wishes.